worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandamonium
Pandamonium is the largest city on the planet Loki. It is located 220 kilometers WNW of Hell and 300 kilometers north of Ragnarok. It is built on the historical location of the Inter-Stellar Diplomatic Complex constructed in the 72nd Solar Century as a meeting place for the worlds of the Perseus Quadrant. The city remains an important diplomatic and commercial center for the Perseus Quadrant. Historical Structure The city was laid out in the form of a pair of octagons on the Commonwealth Planum on Loki's Alpha Continent. The design was intended to provide two distinct areas, a diplomatic area where representatives of the newly rediscovered colonies of humankind could meet, and a separate area that would house the non-diplomatic population; the workers, technicians, and others who maintained the life support and other systems. The two areas were connected by "Middlegate," which was originally policed with security guards became of fears of violence against the diplomats. Both octagons were covered by atmospheric pressure domes against Loki's thin, cold atmosphere. After the departure of the Commonwealth organization, the inhabitation restrictions were lifted and people were allowed to live wherever they wanted. The city, as the only area on the planet with sustained life support, became its principle place of inhabitation. It became a place of commerce and diplomacy for the worlds that declined to join the New Galactic Commonwealth and who would later form the Free Worlds. Seeing a potential for planetary scale development, a number of consortia from the planet Sapphire arrived to establish terraforming operations. Demographic, Government, and Culture The city's combined population is 4.4 Million people. Each of the Octagons (Northeast Octagon and Southwest Octagon) is divided into eight sectors and numbered 1 through 16. Each sector sends 2 delegates to the Metropolitan Assembly that oversees the administration of the city and its services. Pandamonium has the highest crime rate of any large city in the Inner Sapphire-Loki System (defined as Sapphire, Loki, and their inhabited satellites). The city has a Civil Security Force that investigates and polices crime, and a Metropolitan Court System that administers justice. Pandamonium also has a Fire and Damage Control Service that handles fires and emergencies. Economy Pandamonium is a key interface for the Free Worlds, New Galactic Commonwealth worlds, and Non-Aligned Worlds. Over 200 colonies have established permanent missions there. The world is a center for the negotiation of trade agreements, commercial contracts, and diplomatic treaties. Pandamonium is also the headquarters of the Space Ex Consortium, the Interstellar companies charged with exploration of the galaxy on behalf of the Free Worlds. Transport Links Pandamonium is connected by MagLev to Loki and Ragnarok that connects to the city's internal MagLev system. It is also connected to Loki by the L-66 Underground highway, a route that provides ground vehicle, MagLev, and hovercar transport between the cities. A similar highway, the L-99 links Pandamonium to Ragnarok. Additionally, the City is served by two spaceports. The Pandamonium Starport is the primary location for passenger travel, and links by aeroshuttle to the Loki Orbital Station and the Sygia Prime Station. It also provides intraplanetary links to Hell, Ragnarok, Charon, Commonwealth City, Gryphon, and Lokasenna. The Pandamonium Gateway is a nexus for spaceborne cargo that links to cargo-based MagLev lines. Category:Cities